Cookie Run (Kakao)
Cookie Run (Korean: 쿠키런 : 쿠키들의 오븐탈출 대작전!, lit. Kukileon) is the original and Korean version of Cookie Run. The game was released on April 2nd, 2013. Unlike LINE Cookie Run, this game is based on KakaoTalk, a Korean-based social platform similar to LINE. Although it was once released worldwide, the game is now limited to the Korean Google Play and App Store. There's not much of a difference in terms of gameplay between the Kakao version of the game and the LINE version, but there are quite small differences in terms of update schedule and in some game logic. Like other Korean-based games, the Korean version of the game offered a much more updated version than the international version, up to the point in which it even had its own merchandise store that only allowed shipping domestically. Although it was released nine months earlier than the LINE version, the differences between updates got shorter and shorter. The latest update difference between Kakao and LINE was 100 days, which is 3 months and 9 days. Season Updates Difference between the Line and Kakao versions This does not apply to unreleased content but rather changes from Kakao to (English) Line released content. Season Releases This table compares the difference between seasons of Cookie Run in LINE and Kakao. Cookies * Some of the Cookies names were changed in the Line version. ** Cream Cookie is "Cookies and Cream Cookie (쿠키앤크림 쿠키)". ** Ginger Claus is "Santa Cookie (산타맛 쿠키)." ** Ninetales Cookie is "Kumiho Cookie (구미호맛 쿠키)". See the Trivia section of Ninetales Cookie for more info. ** Adventurer Cookie is "Explorer Cookie (탐험가맛 쿠키)". ** Muay Thai Cookie is "Red Pepper Cookie (홍고추맛 쿠키)". ** Kiwi Biker Cookie is simply "Kiwi Cookie (키위맛 쿠키)". ** Tiger Lily Cookie is "Jungle Warrior Cookie (정글전사 쿠키)". ** Carol Cookie is "Bard Cookie (음유시인맛 쿠키)". ** Cream Puff Cookie is "Choux Cream Cookie (슈크림맛 쿠키)". ** Moonlight Cookie is "Moonlight Witch Cookie/Mystic Moonlight Cookie (달빛술사 쿠키)". 술사 (sulsa) means someone who can use magic such for summoning, alchemy and black art, like a wizard. ** Gumball Cookie is "Bubblegum Cookie" (버블껌맛 쿠키)". ** Peppermint Cookie is "Peppermint Candy Cookie (박하사탕맛 쿠키)". ** General Jujube Cookie is just "Jujube/Date Cookie (대추맛 쿠키)". ** Rebel Cookie is sometimes referred to as "Monk Cookie (의적맛 쿠키)". * Many of the Line Cookies were not released in the same order as they were in Kakao. ** Some of the cookies that were released in LINE Cookie Run: New World were released in Edge of the World or Winter Story in Kakao. We call these cookies legacy cookies, as they are originally meant to be relevant in older seasons. ** Also due to some Cookies not being released in the Line version during Halloween Party 2014, some of the Cookie's costumes go unused. ** Cherry Cookie and Carol Cookie were released together as a pair. ** Mint Choco Cookie and Cocoa Cookie were released together as a pair. ** General Jujube Cookie and Peach Cookie were released together as a pair. ** Peppermint Cookie, General Jujube Cookie, and Peach Cookie were released during the The City of Wizards season in LINE, in contrast with the Tower of Frozen Waves season in Kakao. ** In Kakao, White Choco Cookie was released before Herb Cookie. In LINE, the latter came first, and assumably due to the adjacent Earth Day. ** Rebel Cookie was released much, much later in the LINE version than in the Kakao version. While he was released on 11 November 2016 in Kakao, he was released on 14 September 2013, with a time span of over 1000 days. * The unlock requirements for the Cookies were also slightly changed in the Kakao version. ** Skating Queen Cookie's unlock requirement is reaching Level 45 instead of 35. ** Hero Cookie's unlock requirement is having 150 friends instead of 120. ** Both Special Force Cookie and Cheerleader Cookie require 10 fully upgraded Cookies and 12 fully upgraded Pets respectively, whereas in the LINE version players only need to own 10 Cookies and 12 Pets respectively. ** Soda Cookie's requirement is having 25 fully upgraded Cookies instead of 21. ** Adventurer Cookie's requirement is having 200 friends instead of earning 2,000,000 points. ** Muay Thai Cookie's requirement is having 30 S-grade treasures instead of having 150 friends. ** Herb Cookie's requirement is having 56 Cookies instead of 55. This is probably due to the fact that White Choco Cookie was released before it in Kakao instead of after it in LINE. ** Rebel Cookie's requirement is owning Windy instead of having 120 friends. * In the LINE version, the L-grade Cookies are placed after the S-grade Cookies. In the Kakao version, they are placed in the order of the S-grade Cookie's release date, after the first Cookie released in a season. The only exceptions are Sea Fairy Cookie and Wind Archer Cookie, who are placed by order of release date. * Unlike the Line version, Ninetales Cookie and Rebel Cookie in Kakao are only available to buy during certain events making them limited additions. ** Ninetales Cookie and Rebel Cookie also have several different appearances in Kakao based on when the player bought them. * Like the Japanese version of Line, Vampire Cookie and Alchemist Cookie are stated to be siblings. ** In Kakao, Alchemist Cookie is the one who saved Vampire Cookie from the oven. ** However, with the release of the Wrath of the Dragon season, even in the English version, they were confirmed to be siblings. * Cheesecake Cookie is said to inherit her rich flavor from Buttercream Choco Cookie and is his daughter. * Blackberry Cookie is said to be looking for someone in her Kakao description. * Cheerleader Cookie's Kakao description describes her being made of lemons and mint rather than only drinking lemon juice. * Rather than being exposed to dark magic, Devil Cookie is described to be a mix of Angel Cookie's batter and bat extract. * Both Cherry Cookie and Cherry Blossom Cookie have a loading message that starts with "Let's play together!" (같이 놀자!) hinting that they have some sort of relation to each other. * Cream Puff Cookie in Kakao was not as powerful as in the LINE version. In the Kakao version, all jellies summoned did not gain an additional 4,000 points and she also produced Mini Energy potion during big party jelly. However, with the release of the Wrath of the Dragon version, she was balanced to include the Mini Energy potion as well during her big jelly parties. * Kiwi Biker Cookie in the Kakao version has a slightly different Driving Licence, despite being in Korean. Pets *Cony Balloon and Brown Balloon are pets exclusive to LINE Cookie Run due to them being associated with the LINE app, and thus do not appear in Kakao. Treasures *In Kakao, Gumball Cookie's Jawbreaker Gumball had a 14-24% chance of obtaining 5,000 while in LINE it was 7-12% chance of obtaing 10,000. *Squirrel's Refreshing Coconut Water functions differently in the Kakao version. While in the LINE version it revives cookie and gives coin bonus, the Kakao version increase points while surfing and gives 15% extra potion energy, which makes it good for Soda Cookie. **Squirrel's Seashell Necklace also functions differently in the Kakao version. While in the LINE version it increases points for jellies while on ride and gives extra Energy on Relay, the Kakao version also increases points for jellies while on ride but it revives the cookie instead of giving extra Energy for Relay. *Treasures based on holidays from the LINE audience (such as Loy Krathong and Songkran from Thailand) are not released in the Kakao version. Instead, treasures related to Korean culture are released. Some examples are Brave Cookie's Water Gun and Wishing Lotus Flower. *Some treasures were not released in the same order. **Icy Creamy Popsicle, Sparkling Water Drink, Icy Glass Slippers, and Bamboo Scented Sticky Rice were not released at the time of General Jujube Cookie's release. They were released upon Peach Cookie's debut instead. **Jelly Pogo Stick, Pink Cherry Blossom Cotton Candy, Amateur's Baking Powder, Icy Creamy Popsicle, and Sparkling Water Drink were released at the time of Lime Cookie's release in Kakao. Ingredients *Magic Stone Ornament's color is purple instead of magenta/pink, and is worth 150. Game Mechanics *Kakao version's Boosts functions differently than the LINE version. While players can choose which boost they wanted to use in the LINE version, players will automatically use all of the different boosts they have if they have one in their arsenal in the Kakao version. Players can choose to use Fast Start and Cookie Relay during gameplay, so they can still keep those boosts should they want to. **The boosts during gameplay only show Random Boost, Double XP , and Power Jelly Boost . Energy Boost is not shown during gameplay in the Kakao version, but the effect still applies. **This was true in the first season of LINE Cookie Run. *Orange Cookie and Mini Orange Mouse were the first Cookie and Pet to be featured in the Package Deals in Kakao, in contrast with Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard in LINE. *The LINE version lets players have a free trial on a new Cookie and see the details about a new Pet right from the newsletter, while in Kakao they cannot do this. If players want a free trial of the newest Cookie in the Kakao version, they would have to wait for another Cookie to be released before trying out the new Cookie from the Cookie Shop. For Cookies released since the "Wrath of the Dragon" season, however, players can have a free trial nearly every day after their individual release from the Cookie Shop. *The Package Deals are also slightly different. **Coins are given instead of Crystals for the Kakao version, and the Cookie and Pet would already be Level 8 when bought, regardless of type. **For the Crystals given, 100 is given for the Cookie Package, 220 is given for the Advanced Package, and 810 is given for the Supreme Package. ** 50,000 are given in the Cookie Package. **For the Starter's Package, 55 is given instead of the 75. **For the Intermediate Package, 200 is given instead of 100. Coins are given instead of Crystals as a bonus when purchasing Angel Cookie. **There is no Value Package in the Kakao version. **There was also no Guaranteed S-Rank Treasure Package in the Kakao version. *In the LINE version, you cannot see the number of seconds left before your Fortune Cookie is ready as well as for expiring rewards obtained from Tower of Frozen Waves or Fortune Cookies. In the Kakao version, you can see the number of seconds left. **This is due to how long the word "days" is compared to the Korean word for days (일). Since the English word for days is longer, it is not possible to fit in the number of seconds left before a Fortune Cookie is ready or before a reward expires. Events *Interestingly, the LINE version got the 25-day Daily Bonus before the Kakao version, which implemented it on September 2015. **Great Treasure Chest Ticket was also one of the rewards in Kakao. *Lime Cookie was not released at the time of the Combi Challenge event. To make the event have 80 challenges, as opposed to only 79, LINE had to replace the combi for Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard with the combi for Ninetales Cookie and Foxy Bead. *In Alphabet Challenge Event, the sentences say "HOT SUMMER COOL VACATION" and "RUN WITH COOKIES IT'S FUN" instead of "SUMMER IS HERE!" and "SURF WITH US FOR A SPECIAL TREAT!" in Line. Also, the reward was 25 instead of 20. The number of Boost Sets as well as amount of Coins remain the same. ** This event had crossed over from the sixth season season, The City of Wizards, to the seventh season, Tower of Frozen Waves. *In Collect Moonlight Pieces, instead of Werewolf Cookie, Ninetales Cookie was featured in this event. It was to promote chuseok (추석), Korean Thanksgiving, while the LINE version only promoted the full moon of late September. Also, in the Kakao version, when players put together the moon pieces, it revealed a secret code in which they could redeem 10. **The ingredient reward was Moonlight Evening Primrose in the Kakao version instead of Golden Goose Liver. *The Spring Concert (봄맞이 음악회, lit. bommaj-i eum-aghoe) event started on the same day for both versions. However, the Kakao version ended this event a day earlier than the LINE version. *Both Collect Water Drops and Everyday Episode Mission started in the LINE version before the Kakao version. **In Collect Water Drops, Herb Cookie was featured instead of Peppermint Cookie. *The Junior Cookie Challenge also started earlier in the LINE version. **Some missions are exclusive to the LINE version, while having Cream Puff Cookie in the event is exclusive to Kakao. This further proves that Cream Puff Cookie is considered a child Cookie. *Since the Make an Ice Cream Cake event, both LINE and Kakao went separate ways with the events. They do not either happen in the same timeframe, happen in LINE before Kakao, or happen in Kakao before LINE. *Halloween Parties tend to start and end a week earlier in the Kakao version, in contrast with the LINE version. An exception was in 2016, in which the Halloween Party in LINE came two weeks after the Kakao version. *Some events that celebrate holidays exclusive to the LINE audience, such as Happy Drop Event and Float Wishing Lotus Flowers, do not appear in the Kakao version because Korea does not celebrate these kind of events. Instead, they are replaced with an event that relates more to Korean culture. For example, the Happy Drop Event was replaced with a similar event that celebrated Cheesecake Cookie's coming-of-age ceremony. *In the event Want to Make a Snowman?, players are given 100 at the end for finishing all the snowmen in Kakao. However, this does not happen in LINE. *Collect Summer Vacation Tickets did not feature Pancake Cookie in the LINE version. *Although one can say that the Favorite Cookie Challenge is an unreleased event, it is actually an exclusive event to LINE, because the event depends on the fans' opinions for the Cookies in the event. And no two results in different platforms can be exactly the same. Others *There is no Combi Bonus border in Kakao Cookie Run. It also applied in LINE, before it appeared in December. *Kakao version is only playable in Korean, while LINE version was playable in English, Thai, Japanese, Simplified Chinese, and Traditional Chinese. Previously, LINE Cookie Run even added support for Spanish. ** The support for Spanish disappeared with 'Edge of The World' update. *While the title screen fades in from black (from the Devsisters logo) in the LINE version, the Kakao version just has the Devsisters logo fade out to black and then have a hard cut to the title screen. The loading messages also immediately come in the Kakao version while in LINE the loading messages come shortly after the title screen fades in, depending on the strength of the network connection. **Also, the Kakao version has an additional loading message at the end that says "와우! 로딩 성공!", which means "Wow! Loading successful!" *Kakao's Costumer Support (http://cookierun.zendesk.com) is more detailed than LINE's Costumer Support. *The Kakao version does not have a "Notices" section in the settings. Instead, all important updates are mentioned in their Naver blog: http://blog.naver.com/bravecookie. *When you switch from the iOS to the Android version and vice versa in LINE, the Crystal count will reset to 1. This does not happen in the Kakao version however. Reasons for this is unknown. *In the LINE version, if you have a rooted/jailbroken phone or are using a simulator, you will receive a notification saying whether to collect data from the device. This does not appear in the Kakao version however. *LINE Cookie Run closed down on June 5th, 2018, while Kakao Cookie Run can still be played. Trivia *The Edge of the World's Korean name, 격변의 전조, literally translates to "The Sign of the Huge Change." *Line and Kakao both run on GMT+9. The new day takes on midnight in GMT+9, which equals 3 p.m. in GMT. **Kakao Cookie Run's weekly ranking ends every Sunday, at 9:00 p.m. (GMT+9), like the Line version. *Line Cookie Run's first season loading image is exactly the same as Kakao Cookie Run's 2nd Story loading image, though Cheerleader Cookie, Skating Queen Cookie, Special Force Cookie, and Hero Cookie were not released in the first Line version yet. Gallery Loading Screens Normal Korean Cookie Run 1st Season.png|Cookie Run Korean Cookie Run 2nd Season.jpg|Cookie Run: 2nd Story Korean Cookie Run 3rd Season second.png|Cookie Run: Winter Story Korean Cookie Run 4th Season.PNG|Cookie Run: Edge of the World Korean Cookie Run 5th Season.PNG|Cookie Run: New World Korean Cookie Run 6th Season.png|Cookie Run: The City of Wizards Korean Cookie Run 7th Season.png|Cookie Run: Tower of Frozen Waves Korean Cookie Run 8th Season.png|Cookie Run: Wrath of the Dragon Korean Cookie Run 9th Season.png|Cookie Run: Discovery of a New World Halloween Korean Cookie Run 2nd Season Halloween.jpg|2013 Korean Cookie Run 5th Season Halloween.jpg|2014 Korean Cookie Run 7th Season Halloween.png|2015 Korean Cookie Run 9th Season Halloween.png|2016 Christmas Korean Cookie Run 3rd Season first.png|2013 Korean Cookie Run 5th Season Christams.jpg|2014 Korean Cookie Run 7th Season Christmas.png|2015 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Games